


Ο άριστός μου

by LateForTherapy



Category: Greek politics - Fandom
Genre: @ κουλη μη μου κανεις μηνυση, Enemies to Lovers, Highschool AU, M/M, One Shot, Δεν έχω ζωή, γαμώ την καραντίνα μου, γιατί το έκανα αυτό
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateForTherapy/pseuds/LateForTherapy
Summary: Ο Αλέξης είναι ένα φυσιολογικό παιδί που χάνει την προεδρία του δεκαπενταμελούς από τον νέο συμμαθητή του, τον Κυριάκο, τον οποίο και θα αντιπαθήσει αμέσως. Όμως, αυτή η αντιπαλότητα κρύβει πολλά περισσότερα απ'ό,τι οι δύο νέοι φαντάζονται...
Relationships: Κούλης/Αλέξης, Μητσοτάκης/Τσίπρας
Comments: 39
Kudos: 137





	Ο άριστός μου

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You know who you are babe <3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=You+know+who+you+are+babe+%26lt%3B3).



> λυπαμαι ΠΑΡΑ πολυ για οσα ακολουθουν, ο κορωνοιος μου εκαψε και τα λιγα εγκεφαλικα κυτταρα που ειχα. αν υπαρχει θεος δε θα με συγχωρεσει ποτε

Το κουδούνι της πρώτης ώρας χτύπησε, αλλά ο Αλέξης είχε ήδη αργήσει. Όπως κάθε πρωί, παρακοιμήθηκε και έχασε την προσευχή, πράγμα που είχε ως αποτέλεσμα να του έχει βγει το όνομα ως ο άθεος του σχολείου. Αλλά τον Αλέξη δεν τον ένοιαζε και πολύ καθώς έτρεχε με μία φέτα φρυγανισμένο ψωμί στο στόμα για να προλάβει το μάθημα. Είχαν έκθεση την πρώτη ώρα τις Παρασκευές, και ο καθηγητής τους, ο κύριος Μπαμπινιώτης, θα του έβαζε σίγουρα απουσία. Βέβαια, η απουσία στο μάθημα του Μπαμπινιώτη για τον Αλέξη ήταν δεδομένη τις περισσότερες φορές άσχετα από την ώρα προσέλευσής του: ο Μπαμπινιώτης ήταν άνθρωπος παραδοσιακός, συντηρητικός, και κάθε φορά που έβλεπε τον Αλέξη να φοράει τη στολή του σχολείου χωρίς γραβάτα, του γυρνούσαν τα άντερα. «Πάλι αγράβατος, Τσίπρα;;», φώναζε. «Και αγράμματος και αγράβατος; Βάλτου απουσία, Σαμαρά.». Το είχε συνηθίσει πλέον, αλλά δεν ήθελε να ενδώσει στις ιδιοτροπίες αυτού του κωλόγερου. Είχε σημαντικότερα πράγματα να ασχοληθεί, και εκτός αυτού, δεν ήξερε καν να δένει γραβάτα, και δεν είχε καμία όρεξη να μάθει.

Οι προβλέψεις του για εκείνο το πρωί επιβεβαιώθηκαν. Παρ’όλη την στοχοποίηση από τον καθηγητή του, ο Αλέξης ήταν εξαιρετικός μαθητής, και πολύ αγαπητός από τους περισσότερους συμμαθητές του. Τόσο που, πέρυσι στη δευτέρα λυκείου, είχε εκλεχθεί πρόεδρος του δεκαπενταμελούς. Την αγαπούσε αυτή τη θέση ο Αλέξης, είχε πάθος για το σχολείο του και για τις διεκδικήσεις που έκανε, τα τόσα πράγματα που κέρδισε στη θητεία του, όπως την καμπάνια για να φτιάχνει το κυλικείο τυρόπιτα σε σχήμα σφυροδρέπανο. Όμως φέτος, τα σχέδιά του για περαιτέρω μαδουροποίηση του σχολείου κόπηκαν άδοξα στη μέση όταν ήρθε εκείνος. Εκείνος, ο καινούργιος, που δε μπορούσε καν να πει το όνομά του, είχε έρθει από τα Βόρεια Προάστια και με τον αέρα που είχε ο πρίγκιπας Γλυκούλης όταν ξεγέλασε τη Φιόνα για να νομίζει ότι ήταν ο Σρεκ, του έκλεψε τη θέση του προέδρου του δεκαπενταμελούς για λίγες μόνο ψήφους. Αυτό είχε ταρακουνήσει τόσο πολύ τον Αλέξη, που μέχρι και η σχέση του με την κοπέλα του, την Περιστέρα, δοκιμάστηκε και δυστυχώς διαλύθηκε. Η πραγματικότητα ήταν μία και έπρεπε να τη δεχτεί: ήταν αντιπρόεδρος. Δε μπορούσε όμως να συγχωρήσει τον Ακατανόμαστο, και κάθε φορά που αναγκαζόταν να βρεθεί στον ίδιο χώρο μαζί του στις συναντήσεις του δεκαπενταμελούς, η οργή τον διαπερνούσε, τα μάγουλά του έκαιγαν από θυμό και δε μπορούσε καν να τον κοιτάξει στα μάτια από την απέχθεια. Τέτοια ήταν η αντιπάθειά του, που η κολλητή του η Ζωή δεν έχανε ευκαιρία να τον πειράξει, όπως και έκανε στο τελευταίο διάλειμμα εκείνης της μέρας.

«Αχ, πάλι με τον Κυριάκο ήσουν; Για κάποιον που μισείς, περνάτε πολύ χρόνο μαζί.»   
«ΜΗ ΛΕΣ ΑΥΤΗ ΤΗ ΛΕΞΗ!»  
«Ποια λέξη; Κυριάκος;»  
«Ναι, δεν του αξίζει να του κάνω την τιμή να αναφέρομαι σε αυτόν με το όνομά του, ο παλιογρουσούζης. Δε φταίω εγώ που πρέπει να οργανώσουμε την πενθήμερη στο Baden Baden και το δεκαπενταμελές συναντιέται τόσο συχνά.»  
«Νομίζω είσαι άδικος, Αλέξη, όλοι συμπαθούν τον Κυριάκο! Κάνει τα πάντα για αυτό το σχολείο.»  
«Κι εγώ έκανα τα πάντα…», μουρμούρισε κατσούφικα ο Αλέξης μασουλώντας την τελευταία μπουκιά από την τυρόπιτα σφυροδρέπανο. Ήταν με βίγκαν φέτα.  
«Κάποιος ζηλεύειιιιιιιι», είπε περιπαικτικά η Ζωή.  
«ΕΓΩ;;; Τι να ζηλέψω από αυτόν; Έχεις τρελαθεί μου φαίνεται», αντέδρασε ο Αλέξης και σηκώθηκε εκνευρισμένα. «Τελοσπάντων, φεύγω, έχω βιολογία. Ξέρεις πώς είναι ο Τσιόδρας όταν αργούμε. Τα μελέ.»  
«Άλλος έχει τρελαθεί…», διαπίστωσε η Ζωή καθώς ο Αλέξης απομακρυνόταν για το μάθημά του.

Το μάθημα του Τσιόδρα ήταν βαρετό όπως πάντα. Ο Αλέξης δυσκολευόταν ούτως ή άλλως να παρακολουθήσει, αλλά καθώς ο Τσιόδρας φλυαρούσε για βακτήρια και ιούς, το μυαλό του γυρνούσε στην κουβέντα του με τη Ζωή. Ζήλεια; Λες όντως να ζήλευε τον Γρουσούζη με περικεφαλαία;! Αυτό ήταν αδύνατον, ήταν σίγουρος, αλλά… Μια αμφιβολία μεγάλωνε σιγά σιγά στο μυαλό του, του φαινόταν πως η Ζωή είχε βάλει τα θεμέλια μιας ιδέας που εξαπλωνόταν μέσα του σαν πανδημία. Όχι, όχι, δε γίνεται. Ήταν απλά κουρασμένος και καταπονημένος απ’το χωρισμό του με την Περιστέρα, δε συνέβαινε τίποτα ύποπτο. Ο Ακατανόμαστος ήταν ακόμα ένα σιχαμένο πλουσιόπαιδο και ο Αλέξης δεν ήθελε να έχει να κάνει τίποτα μαζί του. Σίγουρα. Και με αυτή τη σιγουριά βγήκε απ’το σχολείο στο σχόλασμα, χαιρετώντας όλους τους μαδούρους φίλους του.  
«Αλέξη, πάμε να καπνίσουμε μπάφους και να κάψουμε την ελληνική σημαία, θα ‘ρθεις;» του φώναξαν, αλλά ο Αλέξης δεν είχε όρεξη.  
«Μπα δεν το νιώθω μαν, θα τα πούμε τη Δευτέρα.», απάντησε και κοιτούσε ενώ οι φίλοι του ανέβηκαν στην καρότσα του φορτηγού που ψίρισαν από τους τσιγγάνους της γειτονιάς. 

Ξεκίνησε το συνηθισμένο δρόμο για το σπίτι, αλλά ένιωθε πως κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά. Το στομάχι του είχε σφιχτεί τόσο που αναρωτήθηκε αν η βίγκαν τυρόπιτα σφυροδρέπανο τον πείραξε και θα χεζόταν πάνω του στη μέση του δρόμου. Αυτό θα ήταν ντροπιαστικό, αλλά όχι τόσο ντροπιαστικό όσο η σκηνή που ακολούθησε αμέσως μετά. Στρίβοντας αριστερά (<3) στην πλατεία Εξαρχείων, το μυαλό του ήταν τόσο θολό που δεν πρόσεχε που πήγαινε, χαμένος στις σκέψεις του καθώς ήταν, και… ΓΚΝΤΟΥΠ!!!! Είχε πέσει φαρδύς πλατύς πάνω σε κάποιον!  
«ΧΙΛΙΑ ΣΥΓΓΝΩΜΗ, ΑΙΜ ΣΟ ΣΟΡΡΥ!», φώναξε τρομοκρατημένος ο Αλέξης, «δεν πρόσεχα που πήγαινα και--»  
Συνειδητοποίησε πάνω σε ποιον είχε πέσει. Αυτή η γραβάτα, συνήθως σφιχτοδεμένη αλλά τώρα αρκετά χαλαρή, αυτή η Gucci σάκα, τα μανικετόκουμπα… Ήταν σίγουρο. Είχε πέσει πάνω στον Ακατανόμαστο!  
«Αλέξη! Δεν πειράζει, συμβαίνουν αυτά. Γυρνάς σπίτι;», είπε καλοπροαίρετα και μεγαλόκαρδα ο Κυριάκος.  
«…Κυριάκο. Ναι, πάω σπίτι. Τα λέμε τη Δευτέρα λοιπόν», είπε ο Αλέξης καταπίνοντας την περηφάνεια του. Όμως εκείνη τη στιγμή, με τον Κυριάκο τόσο κοντά του, με 2 κουμπιά από το πουκάμισό του ξεκουμπωμένα να προδίδουν τις τρίχες στο καλογυμνασμένο του στήθος, κατάλαβε πως η υπερηφάνεια του δεν ήταν το μόνο πράγμα που ήθελε να καταπιεί. Τον διαπέρασε τρόμος και τα μάγουλά του έπιασαν πάλι φωτιά. Σιγά σιγά, άρχισε να καταλαβαίνει.  
«Προς τα πού πας; Ας γυρίσουμε μαζί! Είχα πολλές ιδέες που για την πενθήμερη που ήθελα να συζητήσω… μαζί σου.» Ο Κυριάκος φαινόταν… αμήχανος; Αυτό ήταν εκτός χαρακτήρα για αυτό το χαρισματικό παιδί με το ακαταμάχητο λέγειν, και ο Αλέξης δυσκολευόταν να καταλάβει γιατί. Διστακτικά, συμφώνησε, και τα δύο αγόρια ξεκίνησαν να περπατάνε δίπλα δίπλα, μιλώντας για την πενθήμερη στο Baden Baden. Οι άμυνες και των δύο ήταν ανεβασμένες σαν ημερήσια κρούσματα κορωνοϊού, και η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν εμφανώς τεταμένη. Ο Αλέξης μετρούσε τις λέξεις του. Ξαφνικά, ο Κυριάκος τον σταμάτησε πιάνοντάς τον απ΄τον καρπό, και ο Αλέξης νόμιζε πως θα σταματούσε και η καρδιά του μαζί.

«Αλέξη, ξέρω ότι δε με συμπαθείς πολύ, αλλά εγώ… Δεν ξέρω. Είσαι πολύ καλό παιδί.»  
Τι συνέβαινε; Τίποτα δεν έβγαζε νόημα. Ο Κυριάκος μια τον κοιτούσε στα μάτια και μια κοιτούσε αλλού στα στενά των ξεβρωμισμένων πλέον Εξαρχείων, όπου επικρατούσε νόμος και τάξη.   
«Εεε, εγώ… το εκτιμώ. Ευχαριστώ.» ‘Ηταν το μόνο πράγμα που κατάφερε να πει ο Αλέξης ενώ τα μυαλό του έτρεχε.  
Η έκφραση του Κυριάκου σκοτείνιασε.  
«Αλέξη, με μισείς;»  
«Εμ… Εγώ… Θέλω να πω… Ξέρεις πώς είναι αυτά, το δεκαπενταμελές, η Περιστέρα… Πολλά άλλαξαν όταν ήρθες εδώ.» είπε ψυχρά. Το εννοούσε. Όλα ήταν πλέον διαφορετικά λόγω του Κυριάκου.  
«Το ξέρω. Λυπάμαι για την Περιστέρα. Αλλά… Δεν ξέρω. Νιώθω αδικημένος από σένα.» Μπορούσαν να νιώσουν την ένταση στον αέρα. «Θέλω απλώς… να με δεις για αυτό που είμαι.»  
«Μα… τι εννοείς;»   
Η καρδιά του Αλέξη πήγαινε να σπάσει. Δε μπορούσε να καταλάβει. Τι ήταν αυτά που έλεγε ο Κυριάκος; Πάντα νόμιζε πως η αντιπάθεια ήταν αμοιβαία, αλλά… έκανε λάθος; Ήταν ενθουσιασμός αυτό που ένιωθε καθώς ο Κυριάκος τον κάρφωνε με το βλέμμα με μάτια σαν προβολείς παλιάς Μερσεντές σε νύχτα με συννεφιά και χωρίς φεγγάρι;  
«Αλέξη, εγώ…» ψέλλισε διστακτικά ο Κυριάκος και με την επόμενη κίνησή του πάγωσε ο χρόνος. Έκανε ένα βήμα, κι άλλο ένα, και ξαφνικά τα χείλη του βρέθηκαν πάνω στου Αλέξη, κολλούσαν πάνω τους σαν ιδρωμένο βρακί στις 2 το μεσημέρι τον Ιούλιο στο λεωφορείο για Ακαδημία, και τον φιλούσε σαν να μην υπήρχε χρόνος, σαν να μην υπήρχε δεκαπενταμελές, ή τυρόπιτα σφυροδρέπανο, ή οι ιοί και τα βακτήρια του Τσιόδρα. Αυτό ήταν σωστό, αυτό ήταν ταιριαστό, οι δυο τους στα Εξάρχεια, μαζί.  
Μετά από κάμποση ώρα, χωρίστηκαν και κοιτάχτηκαν διστακτικά στα μάτια. Ο Αλέξης δε μπορούσε να το πιστέψει: εκείνο το πρωί, ήταν τόσο σίγουρος για το μίσος τους, αλλά τώρα μετά από αυτό το φιλί, ένιωθε να πετάει σε μπλε ουρανούς, μπλε σύννεφα, όλα μέσα και έξω του ήταν μπλε. Και μπροστά του έβλεπε μόνο Εκείνον, τον Ακατανόμαστο που πλέον ήταν το μόνο όνομα που είχε σημασία για αυτόν. Χάρηκε που δεν πήγε να καπνίσει κατουρημένο αλβανό με τους αναρχοάπλυτους φίλους του. Το να τον κρατάει ο Κυριάκος στα χέρια του ήταν πολύ καλύτερο.

«Κυριάκο, δεν καταλαβαίνω… Θέλω να πω, χαίρομαι, ναι! Αλλά… η Μαρέβα; Είναι τόσο κομψή, κι εγώ… δεν…»  
Ο Κυριάκος έπνιξε ένα γέλιο. «Η Μαρέβα; Είμαστε απλά παιδικοί φίλοι!»  
Παρόλα αυτά, ο Αλέξης ακόμα δε μπορούσε να αφήσει τις αμφιβολίες του στην άκρη και να αφεθεί πραγματικά στην αγκαλιά του Κυριάκου. «Και… το δεκαπενταμελές; Σίγουρα δεν περιμένεις ότι όλα είναι καλά που μου πήρες την προεδρία απλά και μόνο επειδή με φίλησες;»  
Αυτή τη φορά, ο Κυριάκος δεν κρατήθηκε και γέλασε. Ήταν ένα γέλιο απελευθερωτικό, σαν να το κρατούσε μήνες μέσα του, και δε μπορούσε να σταματήσει. Ο Αλέξης δεν το εκτίμησε ιδιαίτερα.  
«Γιατί γελάς;» διαμαρτυρήθηκε.  
Βρίσκοντας και πάλι την αυτοκυριαρχία και την θρυλική του ευφράδεια, ο Κυριάκος αναθάρρησε.  
«Αχ βρε Αλέξη, αχ… Πότε θα το πάρεις χαμπάρι πια; Μπορεί να μην είσαι ο πρόεδρος του δεκαπενταμελούς, αλλά…»  
«Αλλά;;;»  
«Είσαι ο πρόεδρος της καρδιάς μου», ομολόγησε ο Κυριάκος και έγινε κόκκινος σαν τη σημαία της ΕΣΣΔ.  
Ο Αλέξης δε χρειαζόταν να ακούσει τίποτε άλλο πια. Τα δύο αγόρια αγκαλιάστηκαν και ξεκίνησαν για το σπίτι τους, χέρι χέρι, η αίσθηση των δαχτύλων τους που διαπλέκονταν πιο δυνατό ναρκωτικό από τους μπάφους που θα κάπνιζε ο Αλέξης με την παρέα του. Περπατώντας μαζί, ο Αλέξης άρχισε να καταλαβαίνει. Δεν τον ένοιαζε πια η προεδρία του δεκαπενταμελούς. Εκείνος και ο Κυριάκος μαζί, μόνο αυτό υπήρχε τώρα. Αυτό ήταν σωστό. Αυτό ήταν ταιριαστό. Αυτό ήταν αριστεία, και μπορούσε πλέον με χαρά να πει ότι είχε βρει τον άριστό του.


End file.
